National TV Ratings (February 26-28, 2019)
March 01, 2019 AT 04:25 PM :National TV Ratings :February 26-28, 2019 :Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) :Source: Kantar Media :NOTES: :1. “APO Tanghali Na!” recorded a national TV rating of 23.4% last Wednesday (Feb 17) as it continued to air its all-time segment, “Pera O Para.” :2. “Rapunzel” sustained its double-digit lead of 44,3% last Tuesday (Feb 26), versus “The General’s Daughter”'s 33% and “Onanay”'s 16.7%. :3. “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” widened its lead against rival program “Kara Mia” last Thursday (Feb 28) with a national TV rating of 48.5%, or 31.1 points higher than “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano’s” 43.3% and “Kara Mia’s” 17.2%. 'February 26, 2019 - Tuesday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 48.7% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 44.3% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 43.4% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.0% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.7% #''Zylona'' (IBC) - 24.7% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.2% #''Sic O'Clock News'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 21.5% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.3% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) / 24 Oras (GMA) - 18.1% #''Onanay'' (GMA) / Hapi House (IBC) - 16.7% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.3% #''Kara Mia'' (GMA) - 15.6% #''Playhouse'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.3% #''Asawa Ko Karibal Ko'' (GMA) - 14.2% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.0% #''Los Bastardos'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.9% #''13 Star: The Search for the Next IBC Star'' (IBC) - 13.3% #''Kaibigan Cinema'' (IBC) - 12.7% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold'' (ABS-CBN) / KapinoyLand (IBC) - 11.5% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) / Tutok 13 (IBC) - 11.4% #''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (IBC) - 11.3% #''Inagaw Na Bituin'' (GMA) - 11.2% #''TODA One I Love'' (GMA) - 11.1% #''Flora Vega'' (IBC) - 10.9% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.8% #''My Special Tatay'' (GMA) / An Empress's Dignity (IBC) - 10.7% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 10.5% Source: Kantar Media :26 February 2019 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13, PTV4 and RPN9 :O Shopping (0.2%) / Kape't Pandasal (0.3%) / Tnt Tapatan Ni Tunying (Replay) (1.0%) vs. "I-Witness The Gma Documentaries (Replay) 'Kampeon Ng Karagatan'" (1.0%) vs. Forum ni Randy (Replay) (0.8%) :Oh My Gising! (6.7%) vs. Umagang Kay Ganda (4.2%) vs. Unang Hirit (2.7%) :Bitag Live (6.5%) / SpongeBob SquarePants (11.3%) vs. Magandang Buhay (5.7%) vs. Ben 10 Classic (3.5%) / Bleach (4.2%) / Fire Of Eternal Love (4.0%) / Cheese In The Trap (4.5%) :KapinoyLand (11.5%) / "Kaibigan Cinema 'Tarzan the Ape Man'" (12.7%) vs. "Kapamilya Blockbusters 'Charlie's Angels Full Throttle'" (10.8%) vs. "Kapuso Movie Festival 'Live Free Or Die Hard'" (6.6%) :Playhouse (14.3%) vs. Flora Vega (10.9%) vs. Hiram Na Anak (7.0%) :APO Tanghali Na! (21.5%) vs. It's Showtime (16.3%) vs. Eat... Bulaga! (11.4%) / Asawa Ko Karibal Ko (14.2%) :Zylona (24.7%) vs. Kadenang Ginto (18.1%) vs. Inagaw Na Bituin (11.2%) :Precious Hearts Romances Presents Los Bastardos (13.9%) vs. My Special Tatay (10.7%) vs. Showbiz Unlimited (%) / Hapi House (16.7%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold (11.5%) / Minute To Win It Last Man Standing (18.3%) vs. Wowowin (10.5%) vs. Du30 on Duty (0.9%) / Sic O'Clock News (23.1%) :Express Balita (35.8%) vs. TV Patrol (29.4%) vs. 24 Oras (18.1%) vs. Ulat Bayan (9.1%) vs. Ronda 9 (7.0%) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (48.7%) vs. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (43.4%) vs. Kara Mia (15.6%) vs. PTV Sports (8.8%) vs. Kabarkada Break the Bank (7.8%) :Rapunzel (44.3%) vs. The General's Daughter (33.0%) vs. Onanay (16.7%) vs. Julie Lala (7.5%) vs. Public Eye (1.1%) :Halik (24.2%) vs. 13 Star: The Search for the Next IBC Star (13.3%) vs. Toda One I Love (11.1%) vs. The Three Sides of Ana (8.1%) vs. PCSO Lottery Draw (7.8%) / Sweet Revenge (8.7%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso (14.0%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (6.2%) vs. An Empress's Dignity (10.7%) / Risky Romance (8.0%) vs. My Golden Life (6.0%) vs. PTV News Headlines (1,4%) vs. America's Next Top Model (cycle 24) (5.5%) / Arrow (5.3%) :Tutok 13 (11.4%) vs. Bandila (3.0%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (3.2%) / Alisto! (1.7%) vs. NHK Documentaries (0.7%) vs. Newswatch (1.4%) :My Puhunan (1.9%) / O Shopping (0.7%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (0.7%) vs. Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (1.1%) / The Medyo Late Night With Jojo A. All The Way (0.7%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.5%) vs. PNA Newsroom (0.8%) / Oras ng Himala (0.3%) / Shop TV (0.0%) vs. S.M.E. Go! (0.6%) / All Hits Playlist (0.4%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) 'February 27, 2019 - Wednesday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 48.8% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 44.1% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 44.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 38.6% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.0% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.6% #''Zylona'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Sic O'Clock News'' (IBC) - 24.5% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 23.4% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.5% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 18.8% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.6% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.0% #''Onanay'' (GMA) / Hapi House (IBC) - 17.6% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.0% #''Kara Mia'' (GMA) - 16.1% #''Los Bastardos'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.7% #''Playhouse'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.5% #''13 Star: The Search for the Next IBC Star'' (IBC) - 13.6% #''Kaibigan Cinema'' (IBC) - 13.3% #''Asawa Ko Karibal Ko'' (GMA) / KapinoyLand (IBC) - 12.8% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.5% #''TODA One I Love'' (GMA) - 11.8% #''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (IBC) - 11.5% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold'' (ABS-CBN) / Tutok 13 (IBC) - 11.2% #''Eat Bulaga!'' / Inagaw Na Bituin (GMA) - 11.1% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.0% #''Flora Vega'' / An Empress's Dignity (IBC) - 10.8% #''My Special Tatay'' / Wowowin (GMA) - 10.5% #''Hiram Na Anak'' (GMA) / Showbiz Unlimited (IBC) - 7.0% Source: Kantar Media :27 February 2019 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13, PTV4 and RPN9 :O Shopping (0.5%) / Kape't Pandasal (0.6%) / Matanglawin (Replay) (0.9%) vs. Alisto! (Replay) (0.8%) vs. Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (Replay) (1.0%) :Oh My Gising! (6.8%) vs. Umagang Kay Ganda (4.4%) vs. Unang Hirit (2.8%) :Bitag Live (6.7%) / SpongeBob SquarePants (11.5%) vs. Magandang Buhay (6.0%) vs. Ben 10 Classic (3.9%) / Bleach (4.5%) / Fire Of Eternal Love (4.2%) / Cheese In The Trap (4.2%) :KapinoyLand (12.8%) / "Kaibigan Cinema 'Mama's Girl'" (13.3%) vs. "Kapamilya Blockbusters 'Tunnel'" (11.0%) vs. "Kapuso Movie Festival 'Godzilla'" (6.2%) :Playhouse (14.5%) vs. Flora Vega (10.8%) vs.Hiram Na Anak (7.0%) :APO Tanghali Na! (23.4%) vs. It's Showtime (17.0%) vs. Eat... Bulaga! (11.1%) / Asawa Ko Karibal Ko (12.8%) :Zylona (25.8%) vs. Kadenang Ginto (18.6%) vs. Inagaw Na Bituin (11.1%) :Precious Hearts Romances Presents Los Bastardos (14.7%) vs. My Special Tatay (10.5%) vs. Showbiz Unlimited (7.0%) / Hapi House (17.6%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold (11.2%) / Minute To Win It Last Man Standing (18.0%) vs. Wowowin (10.5%) vs. Du30 on Duty (1.1%) / Sic O'Clock News (24.5%) :Express Balita (38.6%) vs. TV Patrol (32.0%) vs. 24 Oras (18.8%) vs. Ulat Bayan (6.8%) vs. Ronda 9 (5.4%) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (48.8%) vs. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (44.6%) vs. Kara Mia (16.1%) vs. PTV Sports (6.5%) vs. Kabarkada Break the Bank (6.1%) :Rapunzel (44.1%) vs. The General's Daughter (29.6%) vs. Onanay (17.6%) vs. Julie Lala (6.1%) vs. Iskoolmates (1.8%) :Halik (22.5%) vs. 13 Star: The Search for the Next IBC Star (13.6%) vs. Toda One I Love (11.8%) vs. The Three Sides of Ana (6.8%) vs. PCSO Lottery Draw (6.5%) / Sweet Revenge (6.2%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso (12.5%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (5.5%) vs. An Empress's Dignity (10.8%) / Risky Romance (6.6%) vs. My Golden Life (6.7%) vs. PTV News Headlines (2.4%) vs. Supernatural (2.5%) / Grey's Anatomy (4.4%) :Tutok 13 (11.2%) vs. Bandila (2.5%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (3.4%) / Tunay Na Buhay (1.8%) vs. Newswatch (1.0%) vs. Tulay Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace and Prosperity (0.8%) :Red Alert (1.4%) / O Shopping (0.7%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.0%) vs. Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (1.0%) / The Medyo Late Night With Jojo A. All The Way (0.3%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) vs. PNA Newsroom (0.5%) / Oras ng Himala (0.1%) / Shop Tv (0.0%) vs. Behind the Story (0.3%) / All Hits Playlist (0.3%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) 'February 28, 2019 - Thursday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 48.5% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 44.4% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 43.3% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 37.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.9% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.7% #''Sic O'Clock News'' (IBC) - 25.6% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.4% #''Zylona'' (IBC) - 22.3% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 21.3% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.7% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 19.5% #''Onanay'' (GMA) / Hapi House (IBC) - 17.7% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.3% #''Kara Mia'' (GMA) - 17.2% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.9% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.3% #''13 Star: The Search for the Next IBC Star'' (IBC) - 14.2% #''Los Bastardos'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.0% #''Playhouse'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.6% #''Asawa Ko Karibal Ko'' (GMA) - 13.1% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold'' (ABS-CBN) / Kaibigan Cinema (IBC) - 12.8% #''Tutok 13'' (IBC) - 12.5% #''Inagaw Na Bituin'' (GMA) - 12.4% #''TODA One I Love'' (GMA) / KapinoyLand (IBC) - 12.0% #''My Special Tatay'' / Wowowin (GMA) - 11.7% #''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (IBC) - 11.6% #''Flora Vega'' (IBC) - 11.5% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) / An Empress's Dignity (IBC) - 11.3% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) / Showbiz Unlimited (IBC) - 9.9% Source: Kantar Media :15 February 2019 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13, PTV4 and RPN9 :O Shopping (0.6%) / Kape't Pandasal (0.7%) / My Puhunan (Replay) (1.0%) vs. Tunay Na Buhay (Replay) (1.0%) vs. Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Replay) (0.8%) :Oh My Gising! (6.4%) vs. Umagang Kay Ganda (4.6%) vs. Unang Hirit (2.8%) :Bitag Live (6.1%) / SpongeBob SquarePants (11.6%) vs. Magandang Buhay (5.2%) vs. Ben 10 Classic (3.7%) / Bleach (4.0%) / Fire Of Eternal Love (3.6%) / Cheese In The Trap (3.9%) :KapinoyLand (12.0%) / "Kaibigan Cinema 'Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'" (12,8%) vs. "Kapamilya Blockbusters 'The A-Team'" (9.9%) vs. "Kapuso Movie Festival 'X-Men The Last Stand'" (6.5%) :Playhouse (13.6%) vs. Flora Vega (11.5%) vs. Hiram Na Anak (8.6%) :APO Tanghali Na! (21.3%) vs. It's Showtime (16.9%) vs. Eat... Bulaga! (11.3%) / Asawa Ko Karibal Ko (13.1%) :Zylona (22.3%) vs. Kadenang Ginto (17.3%) vs. Inagaw Na Bituin (12.4%) :Precious Hearts Romances Presents Los Bastardos (14.0%) vs. My Special Tatay (11.7%) vs. Showbiz Unlimited (9.9%) / Hapi House (17.7%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold (12.8%) / Minute To Win It Last Man Standing (20.7%) vs. Wowowin (11.7%) vs. Du30 on Duty (1.0%) / Sic O'Clock News (25.6%) :Express Balita (37.7%) vs. TV Patrol (31.9%) vs. 24 Oras (19.5%) vs. Ulat Bayan (9.0%) vs. Ronda 9 (6.9%) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (48.5%) vs. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (43.3%) vs. Kara Mia (17.2%) vs. PTV Sports (8.7%) vs. Kabarkada Break the Bank (7.9%) :Rapunzel (44.4%) vs. The General's Daughter (31.7%) vs. Onanay (17.7%) vs. Julie Lala (7.5%) vs. GSIS Members Hour (1.4%) :Halik (23.4%) vs. 13 Star: The Search for the Next IBC Star (14.2%) vs. Toda One I Love (12.0%) vs. The Three Sides of Ana (7.1%) vs. PCSO Lottery Draw (6.8%) / Sweet Revenge (7.1%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso (14.3%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (7.2%) vs. An Empress's Dignity (11.3%) / Risky Romance (8.1%) vs. My Golden Life (7.0%) vs.PTV News Headlines (1.3%) vs. Survivor Edge of Extinction (6.7%) / Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (5.4%) :Tutok 13 (12.5%) vs. Bandila (3.7%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (3.9%) / “Reporter's Notebook 'Dapithapon'" (2.9%) vs. Newswatch (1.2%) vs. Bagong Bayani Tv (1.0%) :Sports U Ikaw Ang Panalo! (2.1%) / O Shopping (1.0%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.4%) vs. Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (1.0%) / The Medyo Late Night With Jojo A. All The Way (0.6%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.3%) vs. PNA Newsroom (0.4%) / Oras ng Himala (0.2%) / Shop Tv (0.0%) vs. Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (0.3%) / All Hits Playlist (0.5%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.1%)